Fear and Deception
by xXNovenusPrimeXx
Summary: There were some things the world knew about America, and some secrets none but the blonde himself knew. Seven facts remained on the top of the need to know list about America. This is that list. America-centric


**Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers: Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya does. I only play with the characters and plotline in accordance with this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

America.

There were some things the world knew about the blonde, and some secrets none but the blonde himself knew. But there were seven well known facts that every nation knew about the blonde.

He's much smarter than he acts, and the other nations know it… And it frightens them.

He's not afraid.

He speaks nearly all of their languages, but only chooses to do so when being particularly menacing, or trying for a deal that others are reluctant to make.

He would die for his people.

He's a timebomb just waiting to ignite.

He's cracked inside with only a temporary seal.

He knows his own strength.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

_He's much smarter than he acts, and the other nations know it… And it frightens them._

Germany sat next to his delagates in the politlical meeting his government was hosting with the United States' own government. He watched the blonde avatar for said country argue with one of his delegates over something said… The blonde was winning the argument when his delegate, the one arguing with America, found himself alone bar the nation himself because America had won the others over with his argument. Germany was impartial to the argument, he flat out said that he would not discuss it unless it went against his people's views to the point were it would be a disgrace to him not to step in.

Germany was frightened by how intelligent this America was compared to the one he saw everywhere else. When there were meetings between countries that included their governments he showed his intelligence, and it was frightening how drastically different he really was or could be.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

_He's not afraid._

England took in his former charge's clenched jaw and dark blue eyes as they looked at Russia. The normally bubbly nation was replaced with the America that everyone was terrified of… Except Russia. America was furious at the comment the Russian had made, a comment that made most other nations terrified of what might happen to them. Then they had heard a chair crash, heads swiveled towards the sound. America was standing, the nation didn't look terrified in the least… He looked like he was ready to kill the larger nation.

Everyone of them knew he could kill Russia with his bare hands if he so chose, but he didn't and that hardly made them feel better. Belarus knew he had at least two knives on his person, and he never missed his target. Canada knew he had at least one gun on his person, and he knew how to make death painful with it. England knew that the American had never been terrified by the Russian, nor could the Russian ever terrify him, he had seen enough death and anarchy to make sure of that.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

_He speaks nearly all of their languages, but only chooses to do so when being particularly menacing, or trying for a deal that others were reluctant to make._

Spain watched the American speak in rapid sentences with his politicians. He wanted the country of Spain as an ally, something few wanted to happen. Others were reluctant to make that sort of deal with him. But what made such a good impression on his politicians, the brunette decided, was that American was speaking Spanish as though it was his first language. One of Spain's politicians called him into the discussion and Spain understood everything the American said. It was decided by Spain's government a week later, they were accepting the alliance with the Americans. The world was attempting not to tremble, America knew exactly what buttons to push to get Spain angry against anyone who dared to oppose him.

o.O.o.O.o

Iraq trembled as he looked up at the American, he was speaking Iraq's own tongue and he was terrifing the man. America wasn't standing down against the Iraqui, he wasn't being a good dog and rolling over when told. America was a rogue wolf on the hunt for prey, and Iraq was the prey. He had been backed into a corner by the American who looked taller and more fierce when angry. He was a devil in disguise to any nation and their religion.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

_He would die for his people._

China watched with barely concealed shock as medics attended to the bullet wound that was meant for his presidents heart. The elder man didn't think he could manage to do that for his people no matter their status. That America would do it for one of his own, and knock out the attempted assassin with the blunt end of a knife China hadn't known America had… That spoke volumes about the blonde. The grey and dark, midnight blue rings around his eyes had faded. But China was terrified that they had appeared in the first place.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

_He's a timebomb just waiting to ignite._

Russia chose his words carefully as he spoke to the blonde, not wishing to see just what the American could do when his fuse was ignited. That same fuse that took only five seconds to reach the ticking bomb inside America that would make him a devilish blur with one grey eye, one midnight blue eye. Not sky blue eyes. Russia knew that the American was dissecting his words as fast as he said them, looking for any hidden meaning that could set off the figurative bomb inside him. Russia didn't want another Cold War on his hands, the American would beat him soundly and without any foreward notice or orders from his government.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

_He's cracked inside with only a temporary seal._

Canada had seen his brother during the American Civil War. He had seen the personification of the Union and the Confederacy, he saw them kill eachother. He saw their graves at Arlington National Cemetery near D.C. But he also America's eyes as he stood, watching the glaring personifications with a morbid sense of amusement.

_They'll kill eachother… Of that you can be sure, but they won't actually be dead until I am…_ The words had come straight out of the American's mouth as he watched them, arms crossed on his chest. The war ended, and everytime someone set off the figurative timebomb that was America, he saw the reapperance of Union and Confederacy behind the American, flanking him as his eyes went from sky blue to midnight blue and grey… The end of the war had only served as a temporary seal to the mental fissures the creation of the Union and Confederacy had caused. It was breaking slowly and steadily.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

_He knows his own strength._

Denmark watched the American with calculating eyes. The two were sparring, other nations were watching them, but they didn't notice as they circled eachother. They began. It soon came to a stalemate, they were locked by their arms as they growled at eachother, heads close and chests heaving. Both were exerting as much force as they thought they had. America was using every ounce of strength, and he knew it. Denmark wasn't scarred, he was thrilled even as both of their feet skidded slightly at the ground. They were forcing eachother backwards, they were cancelling eachothers strength out. Denmark nearly cackled as America's foot flew out of no where to lock around the back of his knee, pushing it towards the ground. Denmark resisted, America was using every trick he knew and they were only just beginning to scratch the surface of the ones that used his strength.

Denmark actually did cackle this time as they jumped backwards, creating space between themselves once again, breathing relatively light as they began circling again. Boh knew their own strength and the means to exert it. America grinned as he realized that he had found his mtch in the strength department. This was going to be fun.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.

**AN: REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think about this, is it crap, is it amazing, do you want more? I need to be told. Flamers are welcome, I read all comments that I recieve. If you were a fan of my Harry Potter story, Harry Potter and the Elemental War, let me know, because I'm re-writing it and then I'm posting it, expect it during the summer or some time close to the end if I get cracking on it.**

**Edit 5/13/12  
****100 Prompts Challenge  
**_Can __be any type of fanfiction you want, PM me for the list of prompts and tell me which ones your posting and under what name. No I do not care if you don't complete all 100, if you do kudos to you, I'm still working on it (May 12, 2012) right now. My ficlets for the prompts will be UnBetaed for awhile as I get my beta (see above) to finish with the stories I already have up and the ones I'm just waiting to send to her (I think it's a her, if not, oh well). _**Again PM me for the details/specifics.**


End file.
